The present invention relates to a fuel dispensing nozzle, and more particularly, to an improved fuel dispensing spout for use in a fuel dispensing and vapor recovery nozzle that is suitable for dispensing fuel, sensing when the fuel tank is full and recovering fuel vapors.
There are numerous different types of spouts for fuel dispensing and vapor recovery nozzles which are utilized throughout the gasoline industry. Typically, a conventional fuel dispensing spout includes a channel or conduit for carrying fuel such as gasoline that is being dispensed. In order to recover fuel vapors and prevent them from escaping into the atmosphere, the nozzle itself typically includes bellows or some other type of channels. Such vapors propagate through the bellows or channels and are returned to the main fuel storage container.
A second channel may be provided in the spout in order to sense increases in the fuel level as the automobile tank fills towards capacity. A shut-off mechanism is activated in order to prevent fuel from being dispensed into the automobile tank. When the fuel level rises above the input port of the channel in the spout, a pressure differential is created across a diaphragm, causing a trigger mechanism to de-couple.
While most prior art spouts have proven somewhat satisfactory, they have disadvantages in that they are difficult and cumbersome to manufacture. Typically, the spouts are manufactured in separate pieces and require complex manipulations in order to fit the pieces together, seal the pieces correctly in order to avoid leaks, and assure proper sizing. Because of these drawbacks, the cost of manufacturing is increased and the reliability of the spout and nozzle in use is less than desired.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a fuel dispensing spout construction which overcomes the above disadvantages and which may be manufactured from a single extrusion of metal or other material.